mhelinistfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Dumnkala
The Kingdom of Dumnkala is one of the newer kingdoms in Mhelinist and yet still will be a great kingdom of itself one day. Even though Dumnkala is not a kingdom with a lot of history, there is still a little bit of it to give. History The history of Dumnkala is short and not long. If one needs a timeline for the history of Dumnkala, please go to this site.Thank you. First King of Dumnkala, King Darren Dumnkle is Born on June 3, 1358. Later, King Darren Dumnkle gave birth to his first son, Prince Norman Dumnkle on August 11, 1382. Prince Norman Dumnkle's first sister, Princess Jara Dumnkle, then came soon behind him on July 30, 1387. Next the Kingdom of Dumnkala was founded on February 20, 1389. Then on Princess Hailey Dumnkle was born on July 11, 1390. Later, Princess Natalia Dumnkle was Born on July 30, 1392 and her little sister, Princess Lily Dumnkle was born on August 30, 1393. On February 5, 1397, Princess Vhala Dumnkle was born. Princess Caroline Dumnkle was born on July 11, 1399. Then sadly, Princess Lily Dumnkle Died of the Rooster Rash Plague on August 18, 1400. Next, Princess Diana was born on September 5, 1402. Then the twins of Dumnkala Princess Elizabeth Dumnkle and Prince Paul Dumnkle were born on September 17, 1405. Now to remind everyone all of the princes and princesses above are all the sons and daughters of First King Darren Dumnkle of Dumnkala. on December 14, 1408 First King Darren Dumnkle died and on January 20, 1409 Prince Norman Dumnkle becomes the New King of Dumnkala. The first son of King Norman Dumnkle, Prince Forttor Dumnkle was born on November 8, 1410. King Norman Dumnkle's next son, Prince Halest Dumnkle was born on August 4, 1412. The Five Dumnkalan Laws were established on May 15, 1414. Dumnkalan Territory The Dumnkalan Territory is not very big due to it being a new kingdom. However, Dumnkala have a couple towns in its borders. The territory of Dumnkala includes Descrat River, Gulshman River, Calladan River, Little Callda Creek, Bishtin River, Halstad River, Fogshaan Woods, Dunkope Forest, Furtter Forest, Credas Bay, and Ponganah Island. Even though Dumnkala is not located near any certain mineral mines, Dumnkala is in possession of one of the biggest fishing harbours in Crestengolia, Credas Bay, and that is how they get most of their gold and how they run a lot of the Dumnkalan economy. The Family Households of Dumnkala The Family Households of Dumnkala or simply called a Royal House, a Proud House, or a Lesser House, are either in charge of the Kingdom or a region or just one town. Since Dumnkala isn't big enough to have any form of a Proud House Region, all of Dumnkala is ruled and governed by the Royal House Dumnkle of Dumnkala. Though there are Seven Lesser Houses of Dumnkala and each are in charge of one town or city. There names are Lesser House Dergenson of Ofen, Lesser House Ermiala of Genball, Lesser House Herantdaug of Hauern, Lesser House Karls of Karlsberg, Lesser House Mairuog of Welfach, Lesser House Okovala of Todtnaufen, and Lesser House Randaar of Randrachren. When the day comes that Dumnkala grows bigger and big enough to have a Proud House Region. The Royal House Dumnkle of Dumnkala will for now rule the entire Dumnkalan Kingdom all for themselves. The Flag The Dumnkalan Flag is one of the few items in Dumnkala that must and I repeat, MUST be treated with utmost respect no matter where. In fact, one of the Five Dumnkalan Laws states that All Dumnkalans must treat the Dumnkalan Flag with all of the respect that you give the Dumnkalan King. However the Dumnkalan Flag does have its meaning in its own vexology. The color scheme is azure, yellow, and murrey. These exact colors are the same exact colors of Royal House Dumnkle's of Dumnkala shield blazon. Though the colors themselves do mean something different from the Dumnkle's Armorial Achievement. The Flag's murrey depicts the field berry color of the Dumnkalan Fields. the yellow color represents the sun that shines on Dumnkala daily. The Azure color is symbolic of the very blue waters of the Credak Bay. the Cockatrice symbol on the flag can be found to mean that not every kingdom has to be apart of a great big myth, it could also mean absolutley nothing. The Five Dumnkalan Laws The Five Dumnkalan Laws are the five laws of Dumnkala that every Dumnkalan has to follow if living in the kingdom. These laws were established on May 15, 1414 by King Norman Dumnkle to restrain any kind of distopian kingdom. The physical laws can be found in Cockatrice Hall in Furtter, Dumnkala. I. All Dumnkalans must Respect the Kingdom's Flag II. Everyone must Treat a Proud House with Utmost Respect III. Every Person is to Obey and Follow the King of Dumnkala VI.Every Dumnkalan Must Learn the Language of Attalian V.No Injured Man or Woman Should be Left Untreated if Still Treatable